<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Play Day by Evil_Ranger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357016">Play Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Ranger/pseuds/Evil_Ranger'>Evil_Ranger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Smut, One Shot, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:53:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Ranger/pseuds/Evil_Ranger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing Nerf ends up with A blowjob.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Play Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am not very good with Smut or writing in general, I'm sorry!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Take care, guys! Jean, you be good to Armin. He will let me know if you're misbehaving!" Eren exclaimed. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Who do you take me for, A lousy piece of shit? Don't answer that. I would never annoy my beloved sweetheart, would I?" Jean cooed, tickling Armin's chin. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Gah! S-Stop it! I will call you once we get home! Tell Levi I said hello! Jean, I will-!" </span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eren waved at the speeding car. He enjoyed spending time together with his best friends, even if it was just for A small amount. Walking towards his front porch, he came across A nerf gun. It has A written note. A punch of Levi's cologne hit Eren once he picked it up. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <em>Here's your weapon, love. I have one as well. I wish you the best of luck.  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Xoxo, Levi.</em> </span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eren chuckled. It was one of many reasons Eren fell in love with Levi. Levi may detest everything in existence, but he would do anything that would make Eren happy. Eren picked up the gun and made sure Levi loaded it. Levi secretly enjoyed pulling pranks to watch A confident Eren turn into A shit-filled, trembling mess. Eren placed his ear onto the door; it was quiet. He twisted the doorknob. Was it unlocked? Eren stepped through the threshold and glanced around. Immediate, A dart whizzed past him. Eren looked upstairs to A shirtless Levi with camo painted onto his face. Eren became flustered at sight. Was Levi trying to hypnotize Eren into submission? </span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, babe. I didn't hear you come inside! So, how was your outing!?" Levi shouted from the top. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eren smirked. "It was great! We ate ice cream at the park, fed the ducks, and I talked about how we were doing! Now, if you'd so kindly be A kind boyfriend and-." </span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eren fired, forcing Levi to duck behind the wall. Eren bolted into the kitchen. Hearing Levi thunder down the stairs, he hid behind the island. He felt his heartbeat pound his chest. Eren jumped once he heard Levi's footsteps coming closer. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Levi laughed. "Well, for starters, you ran into A dead in." </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Dammit! How did you see me run into here!?" Eren groaned, standing up. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I heard your footsteps more to my left; hence you went here. By the way, we're playing freeze tag!" </span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Levi aimed A dart towards Eren's forehead.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Ow! You made that rule up as we were playing! Well played, sir." Eren sighed, rolling his eyes. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Walking closer, Levi smirked. "My note didn't say otherwise. You should have thought of that, but I do believe I put xoxo in there, though."  </span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Levi's tongue caressed Eren's lips. Eren let him in, moaning into Levi's advance. He could taste the residue of chocolate haunting Eren's mouth. Levi's arms wrapped around Eren, deepening his kiss. Their tongue swirled around each other. Eren's body wanted more, needed more. He was utterly in Levi's control. Levi back away, saliva coating his lips. Eren's cock twitched, forcing A tent to build up. Chuckling, Levi leaned towards Eren's shorts.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Would you like me to suck you? I haven't gotten enough fluids yet from today's workout~." </span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eren's cock slapped Levi's cheeks once he pulled his shorts down. He could feel the heat radiating. Smearing precum, Levi took hold of his cock. Eren hissed with ecstatic, feeling Levi's tongue on his tip. Levi sucked, his cheeks hollowing out with every thrust. Levi placed A hand around Eren's balls, stroking them ever so gently. Eren couldn't form words. Grabbing Levi's head, he forced his entire dick down. Levi gagged, not expecting this. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>"F-Fuck freeze tag! K-Keep going, Levi! I am nearly there! Holy shit!" Eren moaned. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Levi obeyed, deepthroating Eren's cock. Eren's thrusts became erratic, signaling Levi it was time. Eren buried his cock deep. Levi's mouth flooded with Eren's cum. He could feel Eren's spurt hit in the back of his throat. He begins to swallow, tasting the salty liquid. Eren's cock plops out Levi's mouth, dripping cum onto the floor. Levi looked up to Eren. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm, I needed that. Couldn't do anything without thinking about your dick." Levi hummed. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I can see that. Was I too rough? With, you know..." </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Levi purred. "Not at all. I enjoyed seeing you take charge like that. You should do it more often~."  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Levi. Please remember that. You also didn’t get to cum, though. I want you to enjoy yourself too.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Levi was about to kiss Eren when their baby began to cry. Eren looked into Levi's pleading eyes. Eren nodded and went upstairs while Levi walked to the bathroom to clean himself up.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>